Right Choice
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: McGee gets a visitor during work hours. Who is this woman and why is the little girl with her calling McGee daddy? What happens when the woman leaves her daughter?
1. Question

I own nothing. Decided to write it. Enjoy! I was informed of some mistakes. If you find anymore please feel free to tell me. I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

"Please," a desperate female voice rang out, "I need to see Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"It's okay Keith," I said walking up behind him, "Christy, what are you doing here?"

"He's back," she said her eyes wide, "He called last night. He's coming."

"What are you talking about Christy?" I asked confused.

"I can't tell you," she said looking around, "Please, just take care of Michelle. Please."

"Christy," I said trying to stop her before she ran off.

I watched as Christy took off out of the building and got into a taxi. I wanted to follow her and find out what was going on, but I couldn't. Michelle, Christy's daughter, was staring up at me with tears in her eyes.

Michelle Hatake was five years old. Her hair was long and dyed a darkish green while her eyes were dark blue. Her skin was pale and she was very petite even though she ate a lot.

Kneeling down to Michelle's height I opened my arms and she threw herself into my arms. I kissed her forehead and stood up. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she held on tight.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to my desk. Leaning against the wall I kept rubbing Michelle's back and telling her that I was still here and that I wasn't going anywhere.

"McGee," Tony said when I got out of the elevator.

"Not now Tony," I said going to my desk.

I sat Michelle on my chair and pulled away from her. Tears were still falling from her eyes, but not as much as before. I took her hands in mind and squeezed it slightly until she squeezed back.

"Daddy," Michelle said softly.

My eyes went wide when she said that. She let go of my hands and pulled something out of the bag that was hanging off one of her shoulders. A few papers came out that she handed to me.

Looking over the papers I saw that once I sign them Christy was giving full custody of Michelle over to me. I didn't understand what was going on with this whole situation, but I was hoping that Michelle knew.

"Michelle," I said putting the papers down, "I need you to tell me what is going on. Who is your mother afraid of?"

"I don't know who he is," Michelle said shrugging, "Mommy would get a phone call or a letter or just see a guy and we'd move. She promised I wouldn't have to move again. Then he called again. A guy left a message on the answering machine. He said he was back and then he laughed. Mommy was really scared and she started to pack our bags again. Then we came here."

"Did your mom already have these papers printed out?" I asked pointing to the papers she just handed me.

"Yeah," she said nodding, "She did it when we met you. She trusted you."

I let out a sigh when I realized what was going on. If I was right Christy was an abuse victim and the man that was hurting her was going after her again. She had to get Michelle out of the way so she wasn't hurt.

Out of everyone in the building I was the only one that Christy ever talked to. Now everything was coming into view and I was hating everything that was happening to Michelle and Christy.

"Tony," I said turning to him, "Come here."

"Yeah," Tony said from behind me.

"Michelle," I said standing her up from the chair, "This is Tony DiNozzo, I work with him. I want you to go with him while I go talk to someone, okay?"

"You trust him?" Michelle asked biting her lip.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Okay," Michelle said offering Tony her hand.

"Come on, Michelle," Tony said taking her hand, "Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah," she said shyly.

"I'll order some," he said smiling.

Tony and Michelle were on their way to the break room and out of sight before I grabbed the papers. Heading to Director Vance's office with the papers I hoped that Gibbs was in there with him.

"Agent McGee," Tammy, the secretary, said smiling.

"Is Director Vance with anyone?" I asked softly.

"Agent Gibbs," she said calmly.

"Good," I said sighing, "I need to talk to them both."

"Let me tell him," she said picking up the phone.

Tammy talked into the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. She motioned for me to go in. I nodded my head in thanks and took a deep breath before pushing the double doors open.

"McGee," Director Vance said sitting down, "Tammy said that you needed to speak to Gibbs and I."

"Yes, sir," I said nodding, "My neighbor came by a few minutes ago with her daughter. She was crying and left me with her daughter. Her daughter, Michelle, just gave me these."

Gibbs took the papers from me before handing them to Vance. Vance read of them quickly and went to his phone. He talked to Tammy for a moment, telling her to bring up a lawyer.

"Where's Michelle?" Vance asked calmly.

"With Tony ordering some Chinese," I said sighing.

"Sit down Tim," Gibbs said pointing to the chairs.

I nodded my head and sat down. I was doing my best not to deflate right there. Michelle had just lost her mother and I had to be strong for her. I couldn't leave that little girl alone.

"I can't leave her, Boss," I said softly, "She's a good kid and she needs someone to be there for her. Maybe I'm not the right person, but I will never know until I try. She's trusts me. I need to do this."

"I expected as much," Gibbs said smiling, "When you're done signing the papers I want everyone, including Michelle, to come in here. That good with you Director?"

"I'd like to met her as well," Vance said smirking.

Someone walked through the door. Looking up I saw the lawyer, Mr. Tanks. He took the papers from Vance and read over them slowly. It took him almost ten minutes to make sure they were good before handing them back to Vance.

"They're real," Mr. Tanks said calmly, "All you need to do is sign them and give them to me and I'll have them filed."

"Okay," Vance said giving the papers to me, "Sign them McGee."

Taking the papers and a pen from Vance I signed the papers in all the right spots. Seeing that I needed a witness to sign as well I offered the papers over to Gibbs. He looked at me and took the papers.

He signed them and handed them back to Mr. Tanks. Mr. Tanks nodded his head and left the room. I looked at everyone in the room and hoped that I had just made the right decision.

"Tammy is bringing everyone up here," Vance said standing up.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head.

The three of us waited in the office until the door opened. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva walked in. Abby was about to start asking questions when Gibbs held up his hand to silence everyone.

The next time the door opened Tony came in with Michelle. Michelle was smiling happily and eating some white rice. She smiled up at me and offered me the box. I shook my head and turned to everyone.

"Michelle," I said taking the carton from her and putting it on the desk, "These are my co-workers. Guys, this is Michelle. I'll be taken care of her from now on."

Everyone looked at me in shock before looking down at Michelle. A soft blush covered Michelle's cheeks as she bit her lip. Gibbs was the first one to step up and talk to Michelle.

"I'm Tim's boss," Gibbs said offering her his hand, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Hi," Michelle said smiling, "Um, what do I call you?"

"Gibbs," he said calmly.

"Hi Gibbs," she said giggling.

"Hi," Abby said sitting on the ground, "I'm Abby Sciuto."

"Hello," Michelle said moving closer to Abby, "I like your hair. Can I play with it?"

"Sure," she said grinning.

Abby grinned happily as Michelle started to play with her hair gently. It was nice seeing Michelle having fun with Abby. When I looked up Ziva was moving closer and sat down next to Abby.

"Hello," Ziva said smiling, "I'm Ziva David."

"Ziva," Michelle said slowly, "I like you're name."

"Thank you," she said nodding.

"Hello, Michelle," Ducky said bowing slightly, "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. This is my assistant Jimmy Palmer."

"Ducky," she said clapping, "And Jimmy."

"And I'm Director Leon Vance," Vance said kneeling next to her, "I have two children around your age. One of these days you'll have to come and play with them."

"I'd like that," she said softly, "And thank you all. You've been so nice to me."


	2. Places

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you still doing here McGee?" Gibbs said walking up to my desk.

"Trying to track down the suspect," I said confused.

"It's almost midnight," he said calmly, "You should take Michelle home."

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"Come on," he said motioning to the elevator.

I quickly typed a new search into my computer before standing up and walking to the elevator with Gibbs. We got in quietly and waited for the elevator to start to move slowly.

Gibbs stopped the elevator and turned to me. He was leaning against the elevator wall staring at me. I looked back at him and shook my head. Sighing I moved so I was sitting on the floor.

"How am I supposed to take care of Michelle?" I asked slowly, "I don't know anything about kids."

"Christy wouldn't have left her with you if she didn't think you could handle it," Gibbs said calmly.

"Boss," I said sighing.

"Listen to me McGee," he said kneeling in front of me, "I thought the same thing when Shannon told me she was pregnant."

"You did?" I said confused.

"Yes," he said nodding, "Then Kelly was born. There isn't a rule book and you will make mistakes. But there will be a moment when that little girl will look up at you like you made the world and it will all be worth it."

I stared at Gibbs and let what he said go through my mind. Gibbs very rarely talked about Shannon and Kelly. It was weird a little weird to be hearing about them from him.

"Thanks Gibbs," I said standing up, "I better get Michelle and go home."

"You should," Gibbs said starting the elevator.

Smiling I walked out of the elevator and back to my desk. Michelle had been down in Abby's lab sleeping for the past three hours. I tried to get her to sleep earlier, but she hadn't wanted to leave my side.

I turned my laptop off and grabbed my bag. Looking over at Gibbs I nodded my head to him in thanks before going to the elevator. Going down to Abby's lab I tried to be as quiet as I could.

"Hi Timmy," Abby said quietly.

"Hey," I said waving, "Where's Michelle?"

"In my office with Burt," she said smiling, "Come on. I'll help you get her to your car."

"Thanks," I said nodding, "Do you think my car is going to be safe?"

"I don't know," she said sighing, "How about I drive you to your house and pick you up tomorrow?"

"Okay," I said walking over to Michelle, "Can we stop at the store to pick up some things for Michelle?"

"Sure," she said watching as I picked up Michelle.

Michelle moved around in my arms slightly before opening her eyes. I kissed her forehead and softly told her go back to sleep. She muttered something and closed her eyes once again.

I could feel her chest moving as her breathing evened out. Once I knew that she was sleeping again I walked to the elevator. Abby grabbed Michelle's bag and Burt before following into the elevator.

We road in the elevator without saying a word. I was happy that things weren't really awkward between us anymore. Us being friends seemed to work a lot better then us dating.

When we were out of the building we walked to Abby's car. I got in the car and tried to make it safe for Michelle the best way I could. It was worrying that I didn't have a seat for her.

Abby drove silently to the store and got out. She opened her arms so I could give her Michelle. I got out of the car once Michelle was in Abby's arms and stared at her. It was surprising how things had changed so quickly.

I never thought that I was going to be taking care of a child, but now here I was. I was walking into a store so I could get supplies, at least for tonight, for Michelle. A little girl I was going to be taking care of.

Maybe Michelle was never going to call me dad and I'll always be Tim to her. I honestly couldn't care right now though. She was safe and I was going to keep her safe for as long as I could.

With how long Christy and I were friends they had never come to my house. Christy liked going outside or to restaurants whenever the three of us had gotten together to hang out.

"Abby," I said softly, "What if Michelle and Jethro don't get along?"

"They will," Abby said smiling, "Everything will work out Tim."

"Okay," I said sighing, "Let's go."

Abby and I walked through the store and picked up a few things. I mostly just wanted a car seat for Michelle, but Abby insisted on getting some food, a night gown, and a stuffed hippo, which she named Kurt.

We got back to Abby's car quickly and I set up the car seat. Once everything was set up I put Michelle in the seat and got in myself. Abby drove to my apartment and helped me get upstairs.

"Hey Jethro," I said trying to calm him down.

"Tim," Michelle said waking up, "What's that?"

"My dog," I said softly, "Sorry he woke you."

"What's his name?" she asked climbing out of my arms.

"Jethro," Abby said bouncing slightly.

"Like Gibbs?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Jethro, this is Michelle."

"Hi," Michelle said petting Jethro.

Jethro sniffed her hand for a few second before licking it and moving closer to her. Michelle giggled and hugged Jethro. A yawn slipped from her lips causing her to let go of him and sitting down.

"Here," Abby said handing Michelle a bag, "We got you a night gown and a stuffed hippo like Burt, but his name is Kurt."

"Thanks," Michelle said smiling.

"Go take a shower Michelle," I said softly, "I'll set up my bed so you can sleep there."

"But it's your bed," she said frowning.

"It's just for tonight," I said lifting her up, "It will be fine."

"Sure?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," I said kissing her forehead, "Go."

Michelle smiled before kissing my cheek and climbing out of my arms once again. She took the night gown out of the bag and squealed slightly when she saw that it had a bunch of rainbows on it.

"Thank you," Michelle said happily, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

Michelle smiled again and ran to the bathroom. I was happy to see that Michelle was doing alright. It must have been hard for Michelle to lose her mother and have to be taken care of by me.

"It's going to work out," Abby said hugging me, "I'll be back in the morning to take you to work."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," I said calmly, "I'll be taking Michelle to work."

"Okay," she said grinning, "See you then."

"Bye," I said hugging her.

Abby waved good-bye and left. I went into the kitchen and put up the food before going into my bed room. Looking at the clock I saw that Michelle had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes.

"Tim," Michelle said opening the door.

"Hey," I said turning to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said shrugging, "I just am sorry that my mom did this to you."

"It's no problem," I said smiling, "It will be fine."

"But so much has to change," she said sadly.

"Then it will change," I said motioning to the bed, "This might not have been what I was expecting to happen, but I didn't have to say yes. I wanted to. Nothing will change that okay?"

"Okay," she said climbing in.

"Go to sleep," I said softly, "We're going to be going to work tomorrow and we have to wake up early."

"Okay," she said yawning, "Thank you so much Tim."

"No worries," I said closing my bedroom door.

I walked over to my typewriter and sat down. My head was rushing with all that had happened today and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. This place wasn't big enough for the two of us and Jethro.

"Jethro," I said softly, "How do you feel about moving to a real house?"

Jethro panted happily before spinning around and sitting down in front of me. I smiled happily to him and pet his head before going to my couch. Laying down I turned the lights off and sighed happily.

"I'll figure out a place for us to go tomorrow," I said to Jethro, "And it will have a big backyard and a fence. Maybe I'll even get a pool. How does that sound Jethro? Cause it sounds really nice to me."


	3. Work

I own nothing. I hope you all like it!

* * *

"Morning McGee," Ziva said placing a cup of coffee on my desk, "Morning Michelle."

"Hi Ziva," Michelle said smiling happily.

"I did not know you were going to be here," she said shaking her head, "I did not get you anything to drink."

"It's okay Ziva," Michelle said patting her leg.

"Here," Gibbs said from behind Ziva, "It's apple juice."

"Thank you Gibbs," she said taking a drink from the coffee cup, "Where's Tony?"

"Late," I said smirking.

"Sorry I'm late Boss," Tony said walking up, "You'll never guess the night I had. Oh, hey Michelle."

"Hi Tony," Michelle said waving.

"Jethro," Vance said calmly.

Gibbs looked at Vance before going over to him and talking to him quietly. With a few nods from Gibbs he came back over and started to grab his gear. Vance walked over and kneeled next to Michelle.

"We have a case," Gibbs said staring at me.

"While they're doing that I can show you how to run this place," Vance said grinning, "Maybe you'll be the next Director of NCIS."

"Cool," Michelle said grinning, "Can I Tim?"

"Sure," I said smiling down at her.

Michelle took Vance's hand and followed him up to his office. She got to the very top only to turn around and waved at me before they went in. I gathered all of my things and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

The trip to the truck was quiet for the most part. Tony and Ziva were going back and forth, but they always did that so it wasn't anything new. I was just thinking too much to get involved this time.

Anyway I now had time to think about the type of place I was going to move into. It was going to need at least three bedrooms, a big backyard, and hopefully an office for me to write in.

"McGee," Gibbs said slapping the back of my head.

"Sorry Boss," I said shaking my head.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"I need to find a new place to live," I said shrugging, "I want to buy it today and start moving in tonight and tomorrow. Hopefully I can get two beds in there before Michelle and I get there."

"I know a place," he said nodding, "Wait until we're back at work."

"Thanks Boss," I said getting out of the truck and going to work.

I was in charge of taking photos. I took them as thoroughly, but quickly as I could. Michelle would get worried about me if I was gone for too long. There was nothing I could do about it though.

Michelle was safe with Director Vance and that was the most important thing. I just had to do my job and try to make the place safer, not that I could stop everyone. I was trying though.

It took an hour before we headed back. Gibbs had told me to take everything down to Abby. I walked down with the boxes only to find Michelle and Director Vance talking with her.

"What presents do you have for me today Timmy?" Abby said smiling at me.

"Just the regulars," I said smiling back, "Hey Michelle, what are you doing down here?"

"Leon is showing me the whole place so I'll know where everything is when I run this place," Michelle said grinning.

"Nice," I said happily.

"How is the case going?" Director Vance said crossing his arms.

"Not sure yet," I said shrugging, "We still need to figure out the victim."

"Okay," he said nodding.

"Tim," Michelle said softly, "Is it time for lunch?"

"I'll go upstairs and order some food for all of us," I said kneeling in front of her, "Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Shrimp," she said bouncing up and down, "Spicy and crunchy and with noodles and with rice and…"

"I get it," I said laughing, "I'll get two cartoons of shrimp. One spicy and one Alfredo. We'll get different ones for dinner if you still want some, okay?"

"Okay Tim," she said hugging me, "Now back to work Agent McGee."

"On it Future Director," I said standing up and winking at Director Vance.

As I walked to the elevator I could hear Michelle giggling and asking Director Vance if she was doing it right. I smiled happily and nodded my head realizing that she would make a good director.

I walked out of the elevator once it stopped and went to my desk. Gibbs was talking on the phone quietly and nodding his head a lot. I picked up my phone and called a restaurant that I knew would have the shrimp.

"Anyone want something to eat?" I asked looking at the team.

Ziva and Tony quickly told me what they wanted while Gibbs simply looked at me. I nodded my head knowing exactly what he would want to eat. After ordering the food and hanging up I started to work on tracking the victim and trying to identify him.

Gibbs ended up getting up and leaving without saying anything. I watched him leave and wondered what was going on with him. I wasn't surprised he was helping me, but I was wondering what was going on in his mind.

I was focused so much on trying to figure out who the victim was that I didn't hear Gibbs come back. I stopped typing when some keys were thrown on my desk. Picking them up I looked at Gibbs in confusion.

"Those are the keys to the place across the street from mine," Gibbs said calmly, "You can start moving in today."

"How did you?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Previous owner owed me a favor," he said nodding, "You'll have to pay him when he comes at the end of the week."

"Thanks Boss," I said smiling happily.

Gibbs nodded his head and started to talk about the case again. No one had been able to figure out who the victim was. At least until Abby called and told him the victims name.

"Food is here," Tony said grinning, "Who got the shrimp?"

"Michelle," I said taking mine and her food, "I just don't know where exactly she is."

I called Abby and asked her if Michelle was still down there, but she and the Director had already left to visit Ducky. I hoped that Ducky wasn't showing her a dead body.

"She's down with Ducky," I said standing up, "I'll go get her."

"I'll come with you," Gibbs said walking to the elevator with me.

The elevator started and I looked at Gibbs. He was looking straight at the doors and I couldn't help but be a little worried about him. Reaching over I stopped the elevator and turned to him.

"What's wrong Boss?" I asked confused.

Gibbs stared at me quietly again before sighing slightly to himself. It was weird seeing Gibbs like this. I had been wondering that a lot since Michelle had come into the picture.

"There is something wrong," I said softly, "You've been acting different since Michelle came."

"She reminds me of Kelly," Gibbs said calmly.

"Oh," I said looking away, "That's why you're helping so much."

"That's part of the reason," he said nodding, "But that's not the only reason. She's a good kid Tim. She deserves having a nice, safe place to live."

"I know," I said smiling, "And thanks again Boss."

"Just take care of her McGee," he said firmly, "Okay?"

"Of course," I said starting the elevator again.

When the doors opened I saw Director Vance and Michelle standing there. Michelle grinned happily up at me and Gibbs before hugging me tightly. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"The food is in the bullpen," I said smiling, "Mind if I burrow the future director, Director Vance?"

"Not at all," Director Vance said nodding, "It will be good for her to see an investigation up close."

"Let's go then," I said going back in the elevator, "Are you coming Gibbs?"

"I'm going to talk to Ducky first," Gibbs said walking away.

Nodding my head I held Michelle close to me as the elevator took us to the bullpen. Michelle had rested her head on my shoulders and let out a small yawn. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost one.

"Michelle," I said softly, "Do you take naps?"

"Yeah," Michelle said cuddling further into me.

"After we eat you'll take one, okay?" I said when the elevator stopped.

"Okay," she said yawning.

I sat down at my desk and placed Michelle in my lap before taking out our food. Ziva smiled at me kindly and nodded her head. I smiled back and ate while typing on my laptop.

"Thanks Tim," Michelle said when she was done.

"Welcome," I said kissing her forehead, "Now sleep. I'll wake you in an hour."


	4. Party

I own nothing. I hope you all like! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Timmy," Abby said walking into the house with Tony and a big box, "Where's Michelle?"

"Upstairs getting ready," I said smiling, "She wanted me to tell you to go up when you got here."

"I'm on the way," she said skipping up the stairs.

With a laugh and a shake of my head I motioned for Tony to follow me into the backyard where the grill was going. Michelle had decided that we should have a pool party when our house was together.

"What you got there Tony?" I asked when he set the box on the table.

"That is a little gift for Michelle that I picked up," Tony said grinning.

"Please tell me it's not Magnum P.I. on DVD," I said sighing.

"It's not," he said frowning, "But that would have been awesome."

"Alright," I said smiling, "As long as it's not a bunch of DVD's."

"Okay," he said sadly, "Just ruin Christmas."

"I will," I said laughing.

Tony shook his head and walked to the pool and kicked off his flip flops before putting his feet in the pool. Rolling my eyes I heard Jethro starting to bark when there was a knock on the door.

Going through the house I went to the front door. I opened the door and saw Ziva standing there was a box in her hands. With a smile I showed her to the backyard only to have Tony and Ziva start going at each other instantly.

As I watched them I wondered when those two were going to realize that they were meant to be together. It might have been against Gibbs rules, but even he knew those two should be together.

The rest of the team came to the house the table ended up covered in boxes. I started to cook the food for lunch before realizing that Abby and Michelle were still upstairs.

"Gibbs," I said calling him over, "Can you take over?"

"Is something wrong McGee?" Ziva asked calmly.

"Abby and Michelle haven't come downstairs," I said going to the backdoor, "I'll be back."

I ran up the stairs and started to knock on the door wildly. Michelle opened the door in confusion and stared at me. Sighing I picked her up and looked at Abby. It seemed like Abby understood why I was acting this way.

"Sorry Tim," Abby said smiling, "We were talking about a birthday present for Gibbs."

"It's alright," I said rubbing Michelle's back.

"Sorry," Michelle whispered in my ear.

"Let's just go downstairs," I said smiling, "Everyone is here and they seem to have a few presents for you."

"Cool," she said happily, "Let's going Tim."

Michelle got out of my arms and took my hand along with Abby's. We walked downstairs and into the backyard. Michelle laughed happily at everyone before running and jumping in the pool.

"Hi Tony," Michelle said swimming up to him.

I went over to the grill and took over once again. As I grilled I could hear everyone enjoying themselves. It was nice having everyone around and not being on a case.

"Are the bratwurst almost done Timothy?" Ducky asked smiling happily.

"Yeah Ducky," I said nodding.

Ducky nodded again and started to tell me about how bratwurst were made. I half listened to him while I watched Michelle run around with Jethro and Abby. It was nice seeing them running and laughing like that.

"Ah," Ducky said softly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was wondering why you weren't listening to me," he said smiling, "But I understand now. She's a wonderful girl, Timothy."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "She is."

"You know what's in the boxes?" he said in a whisper.

"No," I said turning to him.

"We all decided that Michelle needed different artistic things," he said his eyes shining, "Music, painting, and everything in between."

"I thought of that too," I said smirking, "I was going to make the basement into a sort of studio for her."

"That's a wonderful idea," he said grinning, "You'll have a lot of supplies when the party is over."

"Tim," Michelle yelled motioning for me to come over to her.

Abby was holding a football in her arms while Ziva smirked next to her. Tony and Palmer were on the other side of the yard. Laughing I handed the spatula to Ducky and ran over to them.

For awhile the six of us played football. The girls were winning by two points and Tony had the ball. Ziva ran over to him and started to try to get the ball only to have it fall.

Michelle ran up to them quickly and picked up the ball from the ground and ran until she got to the end and scored another point. The three girls gave each other high-fives before smiling at us.

"Hey," Gibbs said semi loudly, "Food's done."

Everyone went to the table where we moved the presents and set out the food. We all laughed and talked to each other happily. It seemed like today couldn't get any better for us.

Between Michelle and Ducky stories were being told everywhere. I couldn't help but wonder if all of this was how Gibbs felt with Kelly. It wasn't going to be the same, but it seemed like it might be similar.

I looked over at Gibbs and saw that behind all the happiness that I saw there was sadness. I knew that he was wondering what it would have been like if she and Shannon had been alive.

There was no way to comfort him, no matter how much I wished I could. It was hard to try to imagine what he had felt, what he was still feeling, and I never wanted to find out.

"I think it's time for presents," Ducky said happily.

Smiling happily I started to pick up the used dishes to throw them away. Gibbs got up and started to help me also. When we were far enough from the rest of the group I let out a sigh and looked at him.

Gibbs looked at me in confusion and didn't make a move to leave. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew that I had to say something about all of this to him at least.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said firmly.

"Gibbs," I said sighing, "You lost your daughter. I knew that, but I never understood what it would feel like to have that happen. And I don't fully understand, but I do have a better thought of it."

"I think of them everyday," he said slowly, "But there's nothing I can do."

"I know," I said nodding, "It's just with Michelle coming here out of nowhere."

"She does remind me of Kelly," he said smiling, "It's a good thing. Kelly was a sweetheart."

"But it hurts," I said shrugging, "Seeing Michelle and this party."

"You're right," he said smiling, "And I still remember all the things that we did together. Playing football like you just did. Worrying when she was alone in the house for long periods of time, even if I was just outside. Tim, these are good memories. For years I have only remembered their deaths. Now, it's different."

"Yeah," I said calmly.

"Don't worry," he said walking away, "It's a good thing."

I smiled as I watched him walk to Ducky and start talking. It wasn't hard to figure out that Gibbs would have made a great father and was when he was there. His job had him leave though. My job would do the same sometimes.

"Tim," Michelle said box in hand, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I said smiling and walking to her.

Sitting on the table I lifted Michelle up and sat her on my lap. Michelle smiled happily before kissing me cheek. Her eyes then went to the box and her face when serious.

Before anyone could say something Michelle ripped the paper off and grinned widely at the easel that was sitting there from Gibbs. As I looked at it I noticed that it looked like it was hand made.

"Thanks Gibbs," Michelle said grinning, "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes," Gibbs said smiling.

The next box was from Ziva. It was filled with paint, charcoal, and colored pencils Michelle would need for at least a year. Ducky got a lot of old books for her, Palmer got some ballerina shoes and a leotard.

Abby was next and she had gotten Michelle a laptop and a few CDs that had music sounds and mix tracks on it. It was like Michelle could make music on her computer at any time.

"I hope you like it," Tony said handing her the last box, "My mom gave it to me."

Michelle stared at him in confusion before opening the box gently. In the box sat a violin. Michelle set the box next to her and throw herself at Tony. I smiled happily and saw that it was like we were a complete family now.


	5. Sick

I own nothing. I hope you like it. I will be ending it for good in a few chapters though. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tim," Michelle said walking into the kitchen one morning.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

"I don't feel good," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Come here," I said picking her up, "Tell me what's wrong."

As Michelle started to tell me what was wrong I figured out that it was probably just a cold, but I wanted Ducky to check on the off chance it wasn't. I didn't want to take the chance it was something worse.

Rubbing her back slightly I walked up the Michelle's room and got her stuffed hippo, Kurt, and her favorite blanket. I wrapped the blanket around her and went back downstairs.

I grabbed my car keys and put Michelle in her chair. A few tears slipped from her eyes causing my heart to clench. This was one of the things that I was dreading. I was afraid of what would happen when she was sick.

It didn't take long to get the office. I brought Michelle down to autopsy and made sure that no bodies were in there. Once I was sure I set her on a chair and went to the backroom to get Ducky.

"Hello Timothy," Ducky said smiling, "What are you doing down here?"

"Michelle is sick," I said sighing, "I think it's just a cold, but I was hoping you could double check."

"Of course," he said nodding.

Ducky walked out of the backroom and kneeled in front of Michelle. I watched them carefully as he did a quick check up. When he was done he smiled slightly and came back to me.

"You're right," Ducky said calmly, "Michelle has a cold. If you get her the right medicine it should go away soon."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

Going up to Michelle I picked her up once more. She let out a soft whimper and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. As I took her up stairs I tried to ignore the feeling of my shirt becoming wet with tears.

When we were in the bullpen I placed Michelle on my chair and took out my cell phone. Taking a quick look around I noticed that Gibbs and Ziva were already at work. I decided to call Tony and have him pick up some meds for Michelle.

"DiNozzo," Tony said happily.

"Tony, I need you to do me a favor," I said quickly.

"I'm a little busy McGoo," he said laughing.

"Then I need you to do a favor for Michelle," I said knowing that would get his attention.

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned.

"She's sick and I don't have any medicine for her," I said sighing, "I thought that since you should be on your way to work you can pick some up for her."

"Sure," he said calmly, "I'll be there soon McGee."

"Thanks," I said hanging up.

Sighing again I ran a hand through my hair and tried to figure out what to do. I needed to find Gibbs and tell him that Michelle was sick. Then I could see what he thought would be the best idea.

"Tim," Michelle whined softly.

"What is it Sweetie?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

"My head hurts," she said closing her eyes tightly.

"I know Hun," I said standing to block some of the sunlight from hitting her, "How about when Tony gets here I'll take you into MTAC and you can take a nap?"

"Okay," she said opening her arms for a hug.

Smiling I lifted her up and held her tightly. I hoped that I wasn't hurting her in anyway, but it was making me feel better when I could hear and feel her breathing. Walking around in small circles I tried to move as gently as I could.

"McGee," Gibbs said loudly from above.

I flinched slightly when I heard Michelle groan and I turned to Gibbs. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something else, but I motioned for him to keep his voice low. He looked confused at first, but then looked at Michelle and nodded.

Gibbs walked down the staircase with a huge file in his hand and stopped in front of me. He looked at Michelle again with a questioning look. Turning around I made it so that he could see her face.

"Hi Gibbs," Michelle said sadly.

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Sick," she said sniffling.

Turning back around I quickly filled Gibbs in on what had happened so far. He told me to go up to Vance and that he'd send up Tony when he got here with the meds. I nodded in thanks before leaving.

Walking up the stairs I tried to not move a lot, but it still bothered Michelle. Once I was near Vance's office the door opened and he motioned for me to come in with a sad smile on his face.

The room was dark and there was a blanket and pillow setting on the floor. Smiling I realized that Gibbs had called Vance to tell him what was going on and Vance had set up a bed for Michelle.

"Michelle," I said placing her on the floor, "Why don't you go lay down?"

"Okay," Michelle said moving slowly to the pillow before laying down.

I watched her for a moment, ready to spring if she needed anything. After a few minutes Vance directed me out of the room where Gibbs stood with Tony and Ducky in toll.

"These will do find Anthony," Ducky said smiling, "Ah, Timothy. Go give these to Michelle."

"Thanks," I said taking the paper bag from Tony.

Going back into the office I sat next to Michelle and gently woke her up. She looked up at me with blurry eyes and frowned. I tried not to show how seeing her like this was affecting me.

"I need you to take these Sweetie," I said getting out two different bottles.

"Okay," Michelle said yawning.

Smiling fakely I quickly read over the labels and had her take what she needed. I wanted to hold her until she fell asleep again, but I didn't want to wake her up unless it was needed.

I placed her back on the floor and wrapped the blankets around her and Kurt. Again I watched her until I was sure she was asleep before leaving once more. I got outside and leant against the wall.

"First time seeing Michelle sick?" Vance asked calmly.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"You're acting better then I did," he said laughing, "Better then most fathers do."

"I am?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said smiling, "Most rush them off to the hospital first cough. You're doing a lot better then I did."

"Good to know I'm not messing up," I said smiling slightly, "It doesn't get easier does it?"

"Not a chance," he said seriously, "I'll be in my office working on my computer. Don't worry, Tammy already knows no loud noises. I'll call you as soon as Michelle wakes up."

"Okay," I said sighing, "Oh, if Michelle wakes up and I'm not here and she can't go to sleep there's only one way to put her to sleep."

"What's that?" he asked smiling.

"Singing 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot'," I said turning to walk away, "Please keep a close eye on her."

"Of course," he said before going to his office.

I went down to the bullpen and saw Tony and Ziva sitting in their desks trying not to look at me while Gibbs bluntly stared. Smiling slightly I went to my desk and sat down.

"She's going to be fine," I said firmly, "She'll stay with Vance while we work and he'll call when she wakes up."

Gibbs nodded his head when he heard this and went back to looking at a file on his desk. Ziva and Tony both smiled happily when I said Michelle was going to be perfectly fine.

"We have a case," Gibbs said standing up, "Marine killed outside his sons school."

Hearing those words made me freeze. All these different scenarios about what could happen to me or to Michelle because of my job ran through my head at that very moment.

"McGee," Gibbs said stopping in front of me, "I want you to stay here."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to do any work while your daughter is sick and you're not near her?" he asked staring at me.

"No," I said sighing, "Sorry Boss."

"Don't apologize," he said firmly, "I wouldn't be able to either. She'll be fine."

"I know," I said nodding, "I just don't know what to do about this."

"You're doing a great job already, Tim," he said smiling slightly, "You're doing exactly what I would do. I'm proud of you"

"Thank you," I said slightly shocked.

I watched the three of them leave and replayed what Gibbs said in my head. He was proud of me and thought I was doing a great job. I took to heart what he said. If I was messing up Gibbs would be the first to tell me. Michelle was going to be fine.


	6. Death

I own nothing. A few sensitive topics mentioned, but not going into details. Enjoy!

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs said standing over my desk.

"Yes, Boss?" I asked looking up at him.

A folder landed on my desk and Gibbs waited for me to open it. On the first page was a picture of Christy. She had bruises covering her face and a deep cut on her forehead.

I had seen pictures like this often. It was just like the ones Ducky gave us of our victim. Christy was dead. Whoever was after her before had found her and beat her to death.

The next page was the report from the cops. They found her in Bronx. She was raped and beaten. A card laid next to her. My card. On the back was my phone number and where I used to live.

"He's coming after Michelle, isn't he?" I said numbly.

"I don't know," Gibbs said softly, "If this is the man that Christy was running away from then, yes, it's possible that he's coming for her."

"Where is she?" I said standing up and looking around, "She was right here."

"She's with Tony and Ziva," Gibbs said grabbing my arm, "I didn't want her to be here when I told you."

"Where did they go?" I asked slowly.

"They're downstairs getting something to drink," he said calmly, "They'll be back in a few minutes."

Nodding my head I sat back down and tried to think. I needed to figure out a way to not only tell Michelle that her mother was dead, but that the man she's been running from might be coming for her.

Someone was coming after Michelle. I might have only been taking care of her for a few weeks, but that didn't matter. Michelle was my daughter now and I was going to protect her with my life.

"What do I tell her Gibbs?" I asked sighing.

"The truth," Gibbs said calmly, "Michelle is a smart girl and she trusts you. It's only going to be worse if she finds out by someone else."

I opened my mouth to tell him something else, but I heard laughing. Michelle, Tony, and Ziva walked out of the elevator. All of them were holding at least two coffee cups.

"Tim," Michelle said running over to me, "I got you coffee."

"Thank you," I said taking the cup.

"Are you okay?" she asked confused.

"Yes," I said nodding, "But we need to talk."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Come on," I said picking her up.

I walked into the elevator and waited until it had started up to turn it off. Sitting on the floor I made sure that Michelle was in my lap before sighing. I didn't want to tell her, but Gibbs was right. I had to.

"Michelle," I said calmly, "Some cops in Bronx found your mother."

"Is she okay?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, "She's dead Michelle."

"No," she said tears filling her eyes, "He got her. He'll come after me."

"Shh," I said pulling her into a hug, "I'm not going to let anyone get you. I love you Michelle. I love you like my daughter and I will protect you with everything that I am."

"I love you too," she said tightening her grip on my neck.

Kissing her forehead I stood up and turned the elevator back on. I got out of the elevator but didn't put Michelle down. I knew that she wouldn't want to be down and I didn't want to put her down.

With the way Tony and Ziva looked I knew that Gibbs told them. Having them on my side did make me feel better, but I still didn't know what was going to happen if this guy did come after Michelle.

Sitting down at my desk I let Michelle turn around so she could see everything that was going on. Her eyes darted from Tony to Ziva to Gibbs empty desk. I watched her spin around looking for him.

"Where's Gibbs?" Michelle asked her eyes wide.

"He is with the Director," Ziva said calmly.

"Okay," she said relaxing slightly, "What about Abby and Ducky and Jimmy? Where are they?"

"I'll call them," Tony said picking up his phone.

Kissing Michelle's forehead I watched as her body started to shake slightly. I turned her back around and let her let her cry into my shoulder. My heart was clenching her the sobs falling from her lips.

"What's going on?" Abby said running up to us, "Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain when everyone is here," Gibbs said walking to us.

"Gibbs," she said desperately.

"Sit down Abby," he said calmly.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but I looked at her and hoped that she would just do what he said. Luckily she saw me looking at her and kneeled next to Michelle and myself.

Ducky and Palmer came up a few moments later. It was one of the few times that I had seen Ducky walk out of the elevator without explaining something to whoever was on the elevator with him.

"Michelle," Gibbs said softly, "You don't have to stay here for this. The Director wants you to go up there if you want."

"Tim," Michelle said looking at me.

"You can go if you want," I said smiling, "I'll be right here."

"Okay," she said kissing my cheek quickly and running upstairs.

I watched her carefully until I heard the door to the Director's office shut. Once I did I turned to Gibbs and waited for him to start talking. Gibbs handed me the file and sat at his desk.

"You're lead McGee," Gibbs said calmly.

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head and stood up. As I told everyone what had happened I tried not to notice Abby's face when I told them how Michelle reacted. None of that really mattered, but they needed to know everything.

"The body is being transferred here along with all the evidence," I said turning to Ducky and Abby.

"We'll go over everything Timothy," Ducky said nodding.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"Where are we going to start?" Ziva said calmly.

"With Michelle," I said softly, "Gibbs."

"What?" Gibbs said staring at me.

"You're going to talk to her," I said slowly.

"Why don't you?" Tony asked confused.

"I'm too attached to talk to her," I said sighing, "I wouldn't be able to hear everything directly from her."

"Okay," Gibbs said standing up, "I'll talk to her."

I watched Gibbs walk to the Directors office and tried not to think about how much I wished I could be there. Tony picked up the phone and talked quickly before telling Ducky and Abby that everything was here.

Abby hugged me tightly before going to the elevator with Ducky and Palmer. Taking another deep breath I sat at my desk and started to think. Tony, Ziva, and I needed something to do.

"Ziva," I said calmly, "Christy and Michelle had the mail sent to a P.O. box. Go check it out."

"On it," Ziva said nodding.

"Tony," I said typing something into my laptop, "Go talk to the apartment manager and see if they left anything or anything was sent after we left."

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked standing up.

"Financial records," I said typing Christy's name in.

Tony and Ziva left the bullpen and I tried to think of a way to figure out how to find him. I tried to keep myself from shaking too much as I typed and looked for any clues.

After trying to type the same thing a few times I stood up with a frustrated sigh. I picked up the coffee that Michelle had gotten me and took a gulp. I needed to calm down if I was going to find him.

I finished up what I was doing on the computer before shutting my eyes and thinking. Trying to remember anything that Christy had said to me when she was here that would help us in any way.

The only thing that I could think of that might help was a tattoo she had described to me. Going to Tony's laptop I typed in the description to see if it was a gang tattoo of any kind.

Once I had finished typing I started to go up to the Director's office. I was standing outside the door right as it opened and Michelle came running out. She got a few steps away before I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me.

"I hate him," Michelle said through the tears.

"Who?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Floyd," she said looking at him, "Please, Daddy, please can we go home."

I froze when I heard Michelle call me Daddy. Looking at Gibbs I saw him smile slightly before nodding. I bounced her a few times to help her calm down before starting to walk to the elevator.

"Sure Sweetie," I said kissing her fore head, "We can go home."


	7. Fears

I own nothing. I'm going to be ending this soon! Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy," Michelle yelled waking me from my light sleep.

Michelle and I had fallen asleep in the living room after we ate some Chinese food. I didn't want her to be far away from me and I knew that she didn't want to be alone.

"Wake up, Michelle," I said lifting her into my arms and rubbing her back, "I got you Hun. Just wake up."

I continued to mutter comforting things to Michelle and tell her to wake up. The noises that Michelle was making, the sobs and hurt whimpers, were making my heart break.

"Daddy?" Michelle asked her eyes fluttering open.

"It's okay," I said smiling down at her, "I'm right here."

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"About five in the morning," I said kissing her forehead, "Come on. I know a place that makes amazing breakfast food."

"Okay," she said nodding, "Umm, can we change?"

"Yeah," I said letting her off my lap, "Be down here in five."

"Okay," she said running upstairs.

I watched her run upstairs and wondered what I was going to do. We barely knew anything about the man that might come after Michelle. The tattoo wasn't in the system and all Michelle knew was the name Floyd.

"Daddy," Michelle yelled from her room.

Jumping up I raced up the stairs only to have Michelle run through the hall and bury her face in my stomach. I lifted her up gently and waited for her to calm down before talking to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Backyard," Michelle said in a whisper.

I walked downstairs and through the house until I came to the backyard. Jethro had been following Michelle since she woke up so I wasn't surprised that he walked with us.

Opening the door I didn't bother to suppress the gasp that fell from my lips. I couldn't believe what I was looking at back here. The backyard was completely destroyed.

"Jethro," I said stopping him from going outside, "Stay right here and protect Michelle."

Even though Jethro and Michelle hadn't known each other for that long Jethro acted like Michelle was his little puppy. He barely left her side when she was home and he hated it when she left the house.

Putting Michelle down I watched her hug Jethro tightly and continue to sob. Jethro sat there calmly and watched me with intent eyes. I didn't want to leave Michelle alone, but I had to see what happened.

As I walked through the backyard I sighed at what I saw. Everything that was back here was broken and as I got closer to the pool I saw that there was something causing the water to turn red.

Turning around I walked into the house and picking up Michelle as I went. Jethro continued to follow me as I walked out the front door and across the street to Gibbs house.

I knocked on the door and waited until he answered. With Gibbs I had no idea if he would be awake or if he would be upset about Jethro coming, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him at the house.

"McGee," Gibbs said opening the door.

"Can we come in?" I asked sighing.

"Sure," he said nodding.

Snapping my fingers I made sure that Jethro followed me in before going to the couch. Jethro laid on the ground and kept his eyes on me and Michelle. I set Michelle on the ground next to him though.

"Michelle," I said handing her my cell phone, "I want you to call Ziva, Abby, and Tony, okay? Tell them that they have to come here."

"Okay, Daddy," Michelle said shakily taking the phone.

"Gibbs," I said motioning for him to come out.

Gibbs and I went outside, but I moved to the front window so I could watch Michelle. Once I could see that she was safe I turned to Gibbs and sighed sadly. I didn't know what I was going to say.

"What happened McGee?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I'd rather show you," I said shrugging, "But I'm not leaving Michelle alone."

"We'll wait then," he said nodding, "Why are we outside?"

"I needed fresh air," I said sighing, "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my composer and I don't want Michelle seeing that."

"Okay," he said looking at Michelle.

Gibbs and I stayed outside for awhile longer until a car pulled up. Abby, Ziva, and Tony got out of the car and walked up to us. The three of them started to talk at once trying to figure everything out.

"Guys," I said loudly, "I'll explain everything in a moment. First, Abby can you go stay with Michelle and not leave here alone while we go to my house?"

"Sure," Abby said nodding and going inside.

"Come on," I said before going to my house.

The four of us walked across the street in silence. I didn't want to go back there, but I needed to show everyone what happened in the backyard. The need to figure out what was going on was too powerful to ignore.

I directed them to the backyard before letting them go outside themselves. Every once in awhile I could hear someone mutter something to themselves, but I was barely listening.

The thing that as bothering me the most wasn't that everything was destroyed, but that I was inside with Michelle. This could have easily turned into something worse if the person had come in.

"McGee," Gibbs said putting his cell phone away, "Vance is waiting for you at his house. I want you to go there and drop off Michelle and Jethro then come back here, okay?"

"Yeah," I said numbly.

"We'll find this guy, Tim," he said calmly, "I won't let him get to Michelle."

"I can't lose her Gibbs," I said staring at him.

"I know," he said softly, "Now go. We have a lot of work."

Going back to Gibbs house I took a deep breath before walking inside. Michelle was talking softly to Abby as she laid on Jethro. I walked up to them and kneeled next to them.

"Daddy?" Michelle asked softly, "What's happening?"

"I'm going to take you to Director Vance's house," I said smiling, "And you're going to stay there with Jethro and the Director's family while we try to figure out what happened in the backyard."

"Okay," she said yawning.

"Let's go," I said as Jethro, Michelle, and I got into my car.

As I drove I watched Michelle as she started to fall into a light sleep. I hoped that this time Michelle didn't have a nightmare. I didn't know how Michelle would react if I wasn't there.

Pulling up to Vance's house I stopped the car and got out. I carried Michelle to the front door and Jethro followed calmly. Vance opened the door just as I was about to ring the doorbell.

"Come on in," Vance said calmly, "You can lay Michelle on the couch. There's a blanket and pillow there for her and I'm guessing Jethro will stay with her."

"Right," I said nodding and laying Michelle down.

Once Michelle was on the couch I followed Vance into the kitchen and gratefully took the cup of coffee his wife was offering with a smile on my lips as I took the first drink.

"I have to go," I said when I finished the coffee, "Thank you for taking care of Michelle."

"It's no problem," Vance said calmly, "I'll be going into work soon so call me there if you get any information."

"Alright," I said before going to Michelle, "I love you Michelle. Call me if you need anything."

"Love you too Daddy," Michelle said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," I said kissing her forehead, "Everything will be okay. I'll figure everything out and you'll be safe."

"Will you?" she asked rubbing her eye gently, "Will everyone else be safe?"

"We might get hurt," I said honestly, "But we're going to be safe at the end of the day."

"Okay," she said yawning widely, "Night Daddy.

"Night," I said watching her fall asleep again.

I didn't want to leave Michelle at all now. She was worried about us and I didn't blame her. Our work was dangerous and if I didn't love my job so much I probably wouldn't be doing it anymore.

Working with NCIS was something I couldn't quit though. It was amazing once we caught the bad guy that how dangerous it was didn't matter as long as the bad guy was caught.

I got in my car and drove down to my house. Once I got there everyone was working it like a crime scene and I was happy knowing that even with how much we fought we'd do anything to make sure the others were safe. They were my family.


	8. Taken

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy," Michelle yelled happily when I walked through the door with Vance.

"Hey Sweetie," I said smiling, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she said excitedly, "We had lots of fun. They like Jethro."

"I'm glad," I said picking her up, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Home?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Or we can go stay with Gibbs," I said noticing her tension.

"No," she said shaking her head quickly, "I'm already putting you in danger. I can't put him in danger too."

"Shh," I said kissing her forehead, "You're not putting us in danger. This man is never going to find you Michelle. I won't let him hurt you or anyone else, okay?"

"Okay," she said cuddling into my chest.

"Let's go to Gibbs for a few hours and if you still want to we can go home," I said smiling at Mrs. Vance, "Thank you for watching her today."

"It was no problem," Mrs. Vance said smiling back, "She's a wonderful girl."

"Thank you," I said rubbing her back.

I snapped my fingers and watched Jethro run up to me. Jethro looked happy to see me, but there was still an overprotective sense coming off of him when he looked at Michelle.

Once I was sure I had everything I started to walk to the door. Just as I was about to walk outside I felt a tug on my coat. Looking down I saw Vance's son smiling shyly at me.

He motioned for me to be silent and handed me a book. I looked at the cover and saw that it was 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking Glass'. Smiling at him I saw him blush and look away.

Mrs. Vance smiled softly down at him and nodded at me. I nodded back before leaving. Michelle hadn't removed her head from my chest and I could feel her breathing start to slow.

I wasn't surprised that Michelle was falling asleep in my arms. I knew that this morning took a lot out of her. She had a good time with the Vance's though, and that made me hope that she would get past this.

Loading Michelle into my car I buckled her in before going to my side. With a quick look at the book I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it. Before I even started the car I pulled it out to read.

'Michelle,

You said that you always loved this book and that your mom would read it to you when you were sad. I don't read it a lot so I decided to give it to you. I hope you like it.'

Smiling I put the note back and the book next to me. It was a sweet gesture and I knew that Michelle would love it. I was deciding whether or not to get her this very book all day.

Once I started to drive I let my thoughts wonder slightly. The sooner we caught this guy the sooner Michelle could go back to being a happy five year old. We hadn't could up with much though.

During work Gibbs told us that Michelle remembered Christy talking to the man and calling him Floyd. The name along with the tattoo gave us a suspect. His name was Floyd Masters.

Floyd Masters was a 30 year old male from Santa Monica, California. Him and Christy had dated for about three years before she up and left one day with Michelle two years ago.

It was never said whether Michelle was his daughter or not, but I was doubtful that she was. Michelle looked nothing like Floyd in anyway. Tony and Ziva suspected that as the cause of Floyd's anger.

I wasn't so sure though. It was a good theory. Floyd found out that Michelle wasn't his daughter and went to kill the two of them. I had a feeling that wasn't the whole story.

Pulling up to Gibbs house I went to the passengers' side and took Michelle out. She let out a soft noise before opening her eyes. Her eyes looked up at me with such childish innocence I hoped that she would keep for awhile longer.

I took the book and a bag out of the car and shut and locked the doors. Michelle yawned softly and rested her head on my shoulder. Walking to the door I saw that Gibbs already had the door open and Jethro had run in.

"You guys hungry?" Gibbs asked closing the door behind me.

"Michelle," I said softly.

"Yes," Michelle said yawning again.

"Go to the table and sit down," Gibbs said walking into the kitchen, "I'll get the food."

"What is it?" I asked sitting down.

"Lasagna and garlic bread," he said bringing in the food.

"Yummy," Michelle said smiling.

We ate in relative silence. Michelle told us about her day before she started to yawn again. Once she had finished her food I had her go wash up and change into the clothes that I had in the bag I brought in.

When Michelle came back out of the bathroom she looked like she was about to fall asleep where she stood. She laid on the couch that Gibbs had set up for her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

I sighed happily when I saw that she was asleep. I wanted her to have a good night sleep or at least a few hours of good sleep. Looking up in time to see Gibbs staring out the window.

Turning around I saw that a light in my house was on. Instantly my body tensed. Gibbs and I both got up and went to the door. Opening the door Jethro ran out and over to my house.

"Jethro," I said hoping to get him back.

When he didn't come back I turned to Gibbs who headed out. Sighing I followed him without thinking. We got to the house and checked it out. It didn't take long to figure out that no one was there.

"Did you leave a light on?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head, "It was a busy morning. I thought I went through all the rooms and made sure the lights were off though."

"When was the last time you left a light on?" he said staring at me.

"I don't remember," I said honestly.

"Then it's doubtful you left it on," he said calmly.

"Then," I said my eyes growing wide, "Michelle."

I turned around and ran out of the house. Gibbs front door was open wide. Running into the house I looked around for Michelle, but noticed that she wasn't on the couch.

"Check upstairs," Gibbs said going into the basement.

"Michelle," I yelled going upstairs.

As I looked through all the rooms my heart dropped further with each. Once I was sure she wasn't in any of the rooms I numbly walked down the stairs. Gibbs was already there talking on his phone.

He looked up at me when he was all the way down. I didn't know who he was talking to and I didn't really care right now. I should have known that it was a set up at my house.

"McGee," Gibbs said calmly, "Tim, look at me."

I hadn't noticed that my eyes were fixed on the couch. Looking up I saw the worry in his eyes. Sighing I walked outside and at on the curb at the road. I needed to get out of that place.

"It's not your fault," Gibbs said walking behind me.

"I left her Gibbs," I said softly, "She was in danger and I just left her."

"We both left," he said kneeling next to me, "And we're going to get her."

"Before she dies?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes," he said nodding, "We'll get her home safely."

I nodded my head back before burying my head in my hands and trying not to cry. As much as I believed that Gibbs would do everything in his power to get her back I couldn't get the voice out of my head saying it was too late.

I didn't know how long I sat on that curb, but the next time I looked up I saw that everyone was there. Ziva, Tony, and Vance were talking to Gibbs in the front yard and Abby was getting out of a car with Ducky and Palmer.

"McGee," Abby said kneeling next to me.

I let myself get wrapped in a hug although I didn't return it. The only thing that I could think of was what I was going to do to get Michelle back and hoping that she wasn't mad at me.

"It will be alright Timmy," Abby said softly, "Gibbs will get her back. He has to."

"I know," I chocked out.

Abby hugged me again and rubbed my back. I rested my head on her shoulder and took a few deep breaths. I needed a clear head if I was going to be of any help on the investigation.

"McGee," Gibbs said walking over to me, "You know you can't work on this case."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Michelle is your daughter," he said calmly, "Vance won't let you work the case."

"Gibbs," I said slowly, "I can't not work this case. Michelle is out there. I can't sit here and feel useless."

"I'll pull you if it get's too much okay?" he said softly.

"I know Boss," I said nodding quickly, "Thank you."

"We'll get her back," he said patting my back, "We will."


	9. Home

I own nothing. **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**! I hope everyone loved this story. It was fun writing it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed it! Reading the reviews is something that makes my day! Thanks and ENJOY!

* * *

"Calm down McGee," Tony said typing something into his computer.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" I asked glaring at him, "I told her that I would never let him get her and now she's gone."

"We will get her back," Ziva said calmly, "And whoever took her will pay."

"I just want my daughter back," I said falling onto my chair.

I rested my head on my desk and wished that there was something more I could do. There was no way we could easily pinpoint where Michelle was being held. As much as I wanted to catch this guy nothing mattered unless Michelle was with me and safe.

"McGee," Gibbs said walking downstairs with Vance.

"Boss?" I asked looking at him.

"Put a BOLO out for this license plate," he said handing me a paper.

I typed as quickly as I could and did what Gibbs said. I continued to type and get all the information on the car and it's driver that I could. I threw the information to the big screen and stood up.

"Floyd Masters," I said glaring, "He rented the car four days ago."

"He gave an id?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Guess he doesn't know we're looking for him," Tony said smirking, "Maybe we can track him through the cars GPS."

"I will call them," Ziva said picking up her phone.

We watched Ziva talk calmly to the other person before her eyes turned deadly. As her voice lowered dangerously I let the smile cover my lips. It was nice to see Ziva doing this.

At the beginning I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react when Michelle came into my life. Everyone seemed to love her so much though and it made me happy knowing that.

I didn't want everyone fighting me tooth and nail with this choice. They all just accepted Michelle who she was and brought her into our family and into their hearts quickly.

Now Michelle was gone. I was happy that we were all coming together to find her, but I shouldn't have lost her in the first place. I needed to find her and hope that she was going to forgive me.

"McGee," Gibbs said standing in front of me, "Abby is tracking the car."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Come on," he said leading me to the elevator.

As usual he let the elevator run a few second before stopping it and turning towards me. I leant against the wall and closed my eyes. I could feel the tears filling my eyes at the thought that I had lost Michelle for good.

"What if she's dead Gibbs?" I asked staring at him, "I know she's not my daughter by blood, but…"

"Stop," Gibbs said firmly, "Michelle is your daughter. It not being by blood means nothing."

"She deserves to have her family," I said throwing up my arms, "What am I supposed to do when all these different things come up? The type of things that I can't explain. What am I to do then?"

"You're not alone in this McGee," Gibbs said calmly, "You're not the only person that cares about that little girl."

"I left her Gibbs," I said glaring at the wall, "I left Michelle alone when I knew she was in danger. He got her because I left. I promised that I wouldn't let her get hurt and now he has her. Who knows what he's doing to her right now. I promised her."

"And we'll get her back," he said slowly, "Michelle will be fine. We'll get her back today."

"Will she forgive me?" I asked softly, "Will she forgive me for leaving her alone?"

"She's your daughter, Tim," he said smiling slightly, "Blood or not, she loves you. She wouldn't call you 'Dad' if she didn't. Don't worry about her forgiving you. She'll just be happy to be back with you."

"I'm sorry Gibbs," I said looking at him.

"No need to be sorry," he said starting the elevator, "We'll get her back Tim. We have to."

"What if we're too late?" I said as we got out of the elevator.

"We won't be," he said staring at me, "I lost my daughter, Tim. I won't let you lose yours."

I watched Gibbs go back toward Ziva and Tony. They were talking quickly and Tony was grinning widely. That was the grin he got when he got a piece of evidence that would break the case.

"McGee," Tony said happily, "We found the car."

"Where I sit?" I asked hopeful.

"At a motel outside of town," he said smiling, "The owner said the man came with a little girl and hasn't left yet."

"How did she look?" I said moving closer.

"Other then crying she looked healthy," he said placing a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go get your daughter."

I smiled happily with a nod and got my gun and badge before going to the elevator with everyone. We got to the car in silence and Tony turned the keys over to Ziva with a small frown on his face.

Having Ziva drive was something that Tony hated more then almost anything, but getting Michelle back seemed to be more important to him right now. Ziva might not be a good driver, but she could get us there quickly.

We made it to the motel, usually an hour drive, was made in less then half an hour. I jumped out of the car with Gibbs and we ran to the police officer that was standing next to what I guessed was the owner.

"Special Agents Gibbs and McGee," Gibbs said calmly, "What's the status?"

"Office Dominguez," Dominguez said looking at us, "The man and child are still in their room."

"What room?" I asked quickly.

"Room three," he said handing Gibbs the keys.

"Come on McGee," Gibbs said pulling his gun out.

We walked to the door with Tony and Ziva backing us. As we stood in front of the door Gibbs looked at me before nodding and opening into the motel room. We got in and looked around.

I froze when I saw what the door was hiding. Michelle was struggling to get out of the mans arms. The man looked similar to the picture of Floyd Masters, but I was sure that it wasn't him.

"Daddy," Michelle yelled struggling to get out of the mans arms.

"So you're the man that took her away from Floyd?" he said in a growl.

"Put her down," I said raising my gun.

"What are you going to do?" he asked smirking, "Kill me in front of this girl?"

"Daddy," Michelle said tears running down her face.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I'm Max Masters," Max said proudly, "Floyd's little brother. You see this girls mother just up and left Floyd when he was in the hospital. My brother's dying and she just leaves."

"You killed her," I said softly.

"Yup," he said laughing, "Floyd forgave that woman. I couldn't though. No I wasn't going to let her get away with what she had done."

"What exactly had she done?" Gibbs asked moving closer.

"She left him dying in a hospital," he yelled pointing the gun at me, "For him, I'm guessing."

I looked at Gibbs and noticed that Ziva was no longer standing near him. Gibbs and I were doing our best to keep Max distracted while Ziva and Tony snuck away from us.

As much as I wanted to look around for them I thought better of it. Max would soon realize that there were four of us when we first got in the room and now there were only two.

"Daddy," Michelle whimpered softly.

Looking at Michelle I tried my best to smile reassuringly, but I don't think she bought it. She had been running from Floyd her whole life only to find out it was his brother that wanted her mother and her.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked calmly.

"Take her to Floyd of course," Max said rolling his eyes, "He's been missing her for years now. I'm getting him the perfect Christmas present."

"A child that's afraid of him," I said softly, "That makes perfect sense."

"Shut up," he yelled glaring, "You know nothing about my family."

"I know enough about Michelle to know that she's terrified of you," I said lowering my gun, "She wants to come back home with me. With all of us."

"All of you?" he asked looking around.

Max was about to turn around when Ziva grabbed his gun and got it out of his hand. Tony was on the other side of him holding his gun against his temple. Gibbs walked calmly toward him and glared.

"Let go of my daughter," I said deathly calm.

Max looked between the four of us before sighing and letting Michelle free. Michelle run up to me and wrapped me in a big hug. I held her close to me as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," I said running a hand through her hair.

"I just want to go home Daddy," Michelle said softly, "With you."


End file.
